Calypso
|artist = & |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = February 20, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 129 |kcal = |dura = 3:25 |nowc = Calypso |audio = |choreo = Natalie LéonFile:calypso choreographer proof.png |perf = Grace BolebeFile:F5287CEF-E592-4CE1-A88B-4851E20A0E0B.png }}Luis Fonsi ve Stefflon Don tarafından "Calypso" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı kadındır. Düşük bir balık kuyruğu örgüsüne bağlanmış parlak pembemsi-turuncu saçları var ve sol omzunda duruyor. Onun kostümü hiçbir kolsuz parlak yeşil fırfırlı ürün üst ve her bacak üzerinde gül tasarımları ile bir çift parlak turuncu yüksek belli yüzme şort içerir. O açık bir üst ve mor kayışı üstüne ayak kayışı bağlayan bir kayış ile koyu mor topuklu giyer. Sağ elinde birkaç sarı, turuncu ve mor bilezik takıyor, koyu menekşe zinciri olan altın kolye, sağ kulağında bir altın yarım disk benzeri küpe ve bir çift yuvarlak mor güneş gözlüğü takıyor. Arka Plan Arkaplan, şarkının ritmine renk ve renk katacak ebegümeci çiçekleri ve yapraklarından oluşur. Zaman zaman, palmiye ağaçlarının ve sörf tahtalarının halkaları, arka planın oluşmasını engelliyordu. Zaman zaman dönüyorlar ve ritmi değiştiriyorlar. Ön koroda, bir güneş formu ve sörf tahtaları uzaklaşmak ve sörf tahtası halkaları ve güneşlerin bir duvar kağıdı ortaya çıkarmak önce ritmi için pulsates. Koroda, 1, 2, 3 ve "Calypso" sayıları, söylenince arka planda görünür. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 1 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves: Vücudunuz eğildikten sonra sol elinizi kalçanıza ve sağ dizinize koyun. Calypso gm 1.png|Gold Move Calypso gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Latin Flavor * *Latin Corner *Crazy Carnival *All Songs K-R Trivia * İngiltere önizlemesi ilk kez YouTube'a yüklendiğinde, başlık "Caly" "sp" 'o "olarak yanlış yazılmıştır. ** Bu yazım hatası ertesi gün düzeltildi. * Rutinin yedinci nesil versiyonu daha basit bir arka plan kullanır. Galeri Game Files Calypso cover generic.png|''Calypso'' Calypso_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach calypso cover albumbkg.png| album background Calypso_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Calypso cover 1024.png| cover Calypso_BC.jpg| cover Calypso ava.png|Avatar Calypso pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots calypso_jd2019_menu.png|''Calypso'' in the menu (8th-gen) calypso jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) calypso jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) calypso jdnow menu.png|''Calypso'' on the menu calypso jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen calypso jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Calypso teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bowk-eTHPlb/ Calypso_instagram_teaser_2.gif|Teaser 2 Calypso twitter teaser.gif|Twitter Teaser Calypso fireonthedancefloor jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Fire On The Dancefloor) Behind the Scenes Calypso bts.png|Behind the Scenes Others Calypso thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Calypso thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Calypso background comparison.png|Background comparison postcard_calypso001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_calypso001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_calypso002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_calypso002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) Videos Official Music Video Luis Fonsi, Stefflon Don - Calypso Teasers Calypso - Gameplay Teaser (US) Calypso - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Танец Just Dance® 2019 - Calypso by Luis Fonsi Ft. Stefflon Don (PS Move) Calypso - Just Dance 2019 (7th-Gen) Just Dance Now Calypso (5 stars) Calypso - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Calypso - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) (8th-Gen) Calypso - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) (7th-Gen) Behind the Scenes Calypso - Behind the Scenes (US) Calypso - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:Calypso en:Calypso Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Reggae Şarkıları Kategori:Luis Fonsi Şarkıları Kategori:Stefflon Don Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Grace Bolebe